1. Field of Use
The present invention is related to a connector for a lead wire for an electrode. The present invention is further related to the use of a connection element to provide mechanical and electrical connections with a physiological electrode. The present invention is further related to the use of a helical connection element to provide mechanical and electrical connections with the node of a physiological electrode. In various embodiments, the invention comprises an expander that can stretch the connection element so that it may fit over the head of a male connector of an electrode and release to secure the connection element around the neck of the male connector of the electrode. When secured to the electrode, the connection element preferably makes contact with the electrode at multiple points in order to increase electrical connectivity with the electrode and decrease mechanical force in a single direction on the electrode.
2. Technology Review
Electrodes for measuring biopotentials are used extensively throughout the research and clinical healthcare industries. Applications include electrocardiography, electroencephalography, electrical impedance tomography, electromyography, electrooculography, and the like. In order for these electrodes to work, they must be connected to lead wires that can carry their recorded biopotential signals to a physiological monitoring device for appropriate processing. The connection between these electrodes and lead wires is therefore a crucial factor in the successful recording of biopotentials.
Most current electrode lead wires on the market employ a “snap” connector for attaching the lead wire to an electrode. As the name implies, these lead wire connectors snap, like a button, onto the electrode node. In order to snap on, these connectors require a considerable amount of downward force applied by the clinician, usually after the electrode has been attached to the subject, in order to make the connection. Such force can be uncomfortable to a subject, as in being poked, pinching hair between the connector and electrode, pulling skin, and the like. When the snapping force is in a different direction, the result can be ripping off an electrode attached to a subject. Furthermore, once connected to an electrode, the snap connectors do not result in tight mechanical connections. Usually only one or two points of contact are made between the lead wire connector and electrode node causing poor electrical connectivity, increased electrical noise, and motion artifact. In some instances, the weight of the lead wire connector can be uncomfortable to a subject or even cause an attached electrode to rip off a subject.
Others in the field have developed lead wire connectors to overcome many of the above problems, but these too have drawbacks. For example, many current technologies make use of biasing elements to control the size of an opening that an electrode node can fit in. In this way, the opening can be enlarged so that there is no force on the electrode during application of the lead wire connector. When the opening is closed, the lead wire connector is contracted and locked into place around the electrode node. While these technologies solve many of the force problems of snap connectors, they are still limited in the number of electrical contact points between the electrode and lead wire connector due to rigidity of the connection points in the opening of the lead wire connector. Furthermore, many of these lead wire connectors are complicated structures that are large or heavy and result in the same detached electrodes or discomforts to a subject mentioned above. Such complicated structures with poor force distribution can also lead to catastrophic failure of the biasing elements and lead wire connector.
Still others have attempted to correct the electrical connection problem by using a spring to create a form fitting connection between the lead wire connector and electrode. This technology, however, provides clinicians with the same difficulties as snap connectors: pushing, pulling, pinching, and the like because there is no biasing element for expanding the spring.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to create a lead wire connector that may be applied to an electrode without excess force. It is further an object of the present invention to create a lead wire connector with a better electrical connection to the electrode than the current art. It is further an object of the present invention to create a lead wire connector that utilizes the biasing properties of a spring connection element in a way that increases its ease of application over current art. It is still further an object of the present invention to create a lead wire connector that is comfortable for a subject to wear. It is still further an object of the present invention to create a lead wire connector that may be used in both research and clinical settings.